History of Chester Bennington
Introduction: Chester Charles Bennington'' is an American musician, singer, songwriter and actor.He was born in March 20, 1976. He is best known as the lead vocalist of rock bands Linkin Park, Dead by Sunrise, and live rock cover band Bucket of Weenies. He was originally the lead vocalist for Sean Dowdell ,his Friends and Grey Daze. Bennington was the lead vocalist for Stone Temple Pilots from 2013 to 2015.'' History: Bennington was born in Phoenix, Arizona. His mother was a nurse, while his father was a police detective who worked with child sex abuse cases and took double shifts. Bennington took interest in music at a young age, citing Depeche Mode and Stone Temple Pilots as early inspirations and dreamed of becoming a member of Stone Temple Pilots. Bennington's parents divorced when he was 11 years old and his father gained custody of him. After the divorce, Bennington started abusing marijuana, alcohol, opium, cocaine, methamphetamine, and LSD. He eventually overcame his drug addiction, and would go on to denounce drug use in future interviews. During a Linkin Park tour, he started heavily drinking but claimed to have quit in 2011, noting, "I just don't want to be that person anymore." In an interview, Bennington revealed that he suffered sexual abuse from an older male friend when he was seven years old. He was afraid to ask for help because he did not want people to think he was gay or lying, and the abuse continued until age 13. The abuse and situation at home affected him so much that he felt the urge to kill and run away. To comfort himself, he drew pictures and wrote poetry and songs. Later, he revealed the abuser's identity to his father, but chose not to continue the case after he realized the abuser was a victim himself. At the age of 17, Bennington moved in with his mother and was banned from leaving the house when his mother discovered his drug activity. He worked at a Burger King and used his money for cocaine and crystal meth before starting his career as a professional musician. He was physically bullied in high school. In an interview, he said:-'' ''"I was knocked around like a rag doll at school for being skinny and looking different." Bennington became known as a vocalist with Linkin Park's debut album, Hybrid Theory, in 2000, which was a massive commercial success. The album was certified Diamond by the RIAA in 2005, making it the best-selling debut album of the decade, as well as one of the few albums to ever hit that many sales. Linkin Park's following studio albums, Meteora (2003), Minutes to Midnight (2007), A Thousand Suns (2010), Living Things (2012), and The Hunting Party (2014), continued the band's success. Bennington formed his own band, Dead by Sunrise, as a side project in 2005. The band's debut album, Out of Ashes, was released on October 13, 2009. He worked on new material with Stone Temple Pilots in 2013 to release the EP High Rise on October 8, 2013 via their own record label, Play Pen. Bennington has been ranked in the Top 100 Heavy Metal Vocalists by Hit Parader. Category:History Category:Life Category:Song Category:Band Category:Linkin Park Category:Vocalist